


The nurse maid

by Vintage_Beast



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nice Armitage Hux, Other, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Beast/pseuds/Vintage_Beast
Summary: *first drabble I've written in 13 years !*Hux survived the gunshot and you take it upon yourself to nurse him. I am female but the reader can be any gender :)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Kudos: 35





	The nurse maid

it had been just a year ago that the wounded general had been dragged back to the resistance base. He had been shot by officer Pryde was the last hed remembered when we woke up 2 days later in a medical cot. Despite the festivities of the order falling and Rey succeeding, you decided to stay at the med bay of the base, fascinated by this pale man. Watching over him, many others would tell you off stating he was still a bad man. Yourself could tell though he was precisely like a wounded bird, who had just fort to miraculously survive winter the best way possible. The way he wriggled out in pain awaking from the drug-filled slumber they had kept him in. He looked at you directly in the eye and cowered like some animal that had been concerned. His chest heaving along with your own from the startle. Your hand had snaked out around his arms caressing and soothing him "Please don't panic, I'm looking after you" your eyes keeping contact with him before he's eyes when heavy lidded again. Yours and his chest still heaving before calming down completely. Your hand still holding his wrist stroking it, he draws away weakly. 

After an hour of silence, you were informed to leave so Finn and Poe were able to explain to him. He was awake and in a weak state, that hour silence was punctuated by heaving chests and tender strokes to his arms and face, he seemed shocked like hed never had them. At one point his chin nuzzled into your kindly hand genuinely wanting to rest on it more. That's when They arrived, and you were told to leave quietly.

The days that passed were occupied with weak nuzzles and bedside company. Until he could walk, they saw by now it had almost become your duty to play nursemaid to him. The soothing strokes soon turned into hand-holding. Those days soon turned into months of hold arms around each other for support as he learned to walk. The cooing and breathing at turned into rare conversations. Blossoming into both your life stories such as where he was from, what food hed prefer and what hed always wanted to do. Ending with faint smiles and looks across the room. 

As he had to go stronger, you could sense he was missing something. The glances he gave you sometimes seemed guilty. Talking would often turn to what he previously did and how the order was his life work. You sometimes knew you lose him.Worried that he would turn back into the cold steely general. Finn had mentioned off-hand that you were the only one he smiled for other than that he was still the cruel and calculating man who had killed the 1000s.

So a year later on the anniversary of the resistance winning, He had been told hed fully recovered. The party to celebrate the year had not gone without sorrow at remembering what had happened. There his was practiced hands behind his back greatcoat on his graceful shoulder looking very much like a commanding general again. You knew in your heart of hearts this couldn't go on without finding out that he was going to do next. Moving next to him stroking his wrist, he moved it into your hand gripping on to it tighter. Turning to face you.

"so I wanted to ask you something" you nodded eyes looking downwards." will you follow me?" a pause not knowing how to respond more."I mean follow as in being beside always." your chest heaving like that first day you touched him "I don't want to live the rest of my life without knowing where you are." the considerable pain in your throat visible as you look up to him his frosty blue eyes looking upon you. " I have appeared to have fallen in love with you." 

You gulped the leaning in close to his ear, on tippy toes. His red sideburn tickling your cheek as he nuzzles, smelling the tobacco radiating off his coat. As your whisper, a tear rolling down your cheek.

"I've fallen in love to" 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave any comments1 if you like one-shots like this ill do more!


End file.
